


Moonlight (Eren x Reader)

by Phyrefly_from_H3LL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrefly_from_H3LL/pseuds/Phyrefly_from_H3LL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep due to nightmares, but you could consider yourself lucky for deciding to go outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight (Eren x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I made for my Wattpad story full of oneshots. [http://www.wattpad.com/story/18513418-attack-on-titan-shingeki-no-kyojin-oneshots]

_____________________________________

You stared at the ceiling of your dorm, listening to the snores of your roommates and subconciously trying to guess who's was who's. But no matter what you did, you just couldn't sleep. Why?

Because the same nightmare continued to play in your mind, whether you were asleep or awake.

A nightmare of witnessing all of your comrades die right before you, before a Titan decides to make a quick snack out of you. And you always seem to wake up at the same part; right when you hear the snaps of your bones being crushed, you shoot out of bed and draped in sweat.

Soon enough, bored of just laying in bed doing nothing, you uncover yourself out of your blankets and slip out of your dorm. You go out into the cold dampness of midnight, after a day of rain. You let your legs guide you as you end up walking through the forest, looking at all the wet trees and plants that seem so simple, yet full of beauty.

You walked into a small clearing, and there you noticed a familiar shape of a brunette sitting in a patch of grass.

"Eren?" you call out quietly as to not scare him. He turns his head to face you, "____? What are you doing here so late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," you let out a small chuckle as you walk closer to him. He turns back and faces the sky, thinking a bit before replying. "Couldn't sleep. And you?"

"Same," you sighed. You plopped down next to him, pulling your knees up to your chest and gazed up at the sky. "How long have you been sitting here?"

The brunette shrugged. "About an hour or so.." He looked up at a particular bright star with sad eyes before turning his gaze towards the moon. "I like it when it rains during the day and there's a clear full moon at night. It just makes everything seem so.." 

"Beautiful." you finished his sentence and he chuckled.

"Yeah, beautiful.." He looked over at you subtly, examining how your (h/c) hair falls about your face and how your (e/c) eyes illuminate in the moonlight. "But.." he trailed off.

You faced him with a tilt of your head, wondering what else he was going to say. 

"Not as beautiful as you..." He caressed your cheek with his hand, running his thumb lightly over your skin. A faint blush dusted over your (s/c) skin as you looked into his aqua eyes. His hand trailed down your arm and to your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours.

"I really like you, ____..." he whispered before he leaned his face towards yours. His lips were centimeters away, and you could feel his warm breath tickling your skin. You squeezed his hand lightly before bringing your hand up to the back of his neck and pulling his face towards yours.

His soft lips moulded with yours perfectly, his moving with yours simultaneously. He cupped your face and pulled you closer, and after a few moments he pulled away for air, gently gazing into your eyes with the softest of smiles.

"I like you too.." you mumbled, slightly out of breath from the kiss.

Due to a lack of sleep, you seemed to have found your new love.


End file.
